


一不小心，我成了孩子的爸-2

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	一不小心，我成了孩子的爸-2

三天，车学沇准时的跟韩相爀连繫入住问题，而大忙人韩相爀也不敢相信自己竟然有时间把一个房间清出来，甚至在车学沇入住那天跟事务所请了假，只为了迎接那位大祖宗跟小祖宗，这是以尾不曾有过的，那怕大学时陆星材因为热水器坏掉借水洗澡，韩相爀都以在学校做报告为由，让他在门外等了近一小时，忘了说！那时还是大雪纷飞的夜晚。 

「欢迎！我们爀儿的Omega入住新家！」 

语毕之后是稀疏的拉炮声响，自製的劣拙彩条挂在天花板上摇摇欲坠，摀着脸压根不敢面对事实，所以为甚麽丢脸的事情永远是韩相爀的分呢？ 

斜眼看着兴高采烈不断发出欢呼声响的郑泽运，还有跟来看好戏的陆星材，韩相爀一个头三个大，怎麽身边都是这种损友跟没脑上司！而且拉炮还是郑泽运要胁韩相爀买来的，根本是职场霸凌！ 

「你们...很閒阿？」车学沇站在门口踌躇着要不要进入，眼前三位简直跟幼稚园的小朋友没两样，然而一个一个都是律师出身，尤其是知己好友郑泽运，「这麽盛大欢迎我…谢谢……」只能勉强的扯出笑容，车学沇对于这种待客之道还是懂得，不能让屋主不开心。 

「喔…进来吧…」多说无益，这样只会显得自己在找藉口辩解，韩相爀招招手让车学沇进来，然后作为交换把郑泽运跟陆星材两位大爷请出去，「你们去上班啦！」用力关上大门，韩相爀呼出一口气，总算把那些莫名其妙的人赶走了，韩相爀盯着车学沇，不同于那天在法院看到的正装，一派轻鬆的穿衣风格看着挺舒适。 

「干嘛？不是要开派对吗？」车学沇张大眼睛，看看客厅，不是还备好了彩条跟拉炮？桌上也有一小块蛋糕，虽然被人咬了一口。 

「没有，你真当自己那麽伟大啊？」说到这个韩相爀又是一次白眼，转过身将拉炮的彩带丢到垃圾桶，看见天花板摇摇欲坠的彩条像看到仇人，一把抓下就往窗外丢，不是製造垃圾，而是回收桶在窗户外的阳台上。 

「是挺伟大啊。」车学沇耸耸肩一副理所当然的样子，毫不客气坐上沙发端详未来的住处，整体採楼中楼设计，採光良好周围交通也便利，附近店家也不少，是个机能性良好的地区，但也说明了这裡地价肯定不便宜，「果然是只有律师住得起的地方。」撇嘴，虽然自己是使用国家给予的金费，但那裡真是人烟稀少，想吃个宵夜还得走个千里路才有一家杂货店，还不一定会开门咧！ 

「羡慕什麽，你现在不也住进来了？」无语的叹了口气，车学沇像是被指点一般瞬间清醒，两颗杏眼张的老大。 

「喔…对诶！你真不愧是指点迷津的光明灯。」摀嘴笑着，车学沇想到未来一年可以住在这麽方便的地方都快爽到飞天，「对了，我睡哪啊？要搬行李。」冲到玄关将行李带进门，韩相爀有预感他又要帮忙清理许多杂物的感觉，坐上沙发，看着车学沇那小人一号的身子正吃力搬足足有32吋的行李箱，韩相爀看不下去直接接过手。 

「我来，你房间在这。」简简单单就将行李拖进屋，他上到二楼开了最角落的房间，「你睡这裡，斜对面就是我的房间有问题都可以来找我，隔壁是更衣间，衣服什麽的都能放在那，浴室在这裡直走最底，楼下是客厅，洗衣机在阳台，厨房在玄关旁边，虽然没什麽在用就是了。」简单说明了这间套房的格局，车学沇略略点头，反正他有的是时间摸索。 

「还有行李吗？我帮你拿上来。」 

「啊？没了，就这些。」车学沇将行李箱放倒，拉开拉鍊裡头满满的都是衣服，作为一个舞蹈家来说，这衣物算很少了。 

「你东西那麽少啊？」蹲下身，韩相爀还有些不敢相信，看着车学沇将物品一个一个拿出箱子外，除了衣服还有几罐保养品，随手拿起一件衣服，跟他所想的不一样，电视上那些艺人、演员全身都是名牌，然而车学沇的都只是平常人也买得起的牌子，随衣物飘散的，还有一点点栀子花的香气。 

「嗯，反正其他东西也不怎麽重要。」以前的生活都是剧院宿舍两边跑，没什麽自由时间，而且衣服都是贊助为多，那些厂商总喜欢给一些花俏又贴身的衣服，藉此展露车学沇的好身材，但那些车学沇都不喜欢，衣服这东西啊…还是休閒舒适的好，所以趁这次搬家，他索性把不要的东西留在那裡，反正自然会有人清掉的。 

「那必需品呢？牙膏牙刷之类的？」 

车学沇有些鄙视的抬起头，眯起眼睛一副理所当然的开口，「你这裡不是有吗！我干嘛还带？」 

可恶！这人真够不客气的。 

因为行李不多所以也不急着清理，他们回到一楼坐下，韩相爀怎麽说也是屋主，倒茶递水什麽的自然不会让车学沇自己来，让那位大祖宗坐在沙发上，韩相爀可还有许多事情好奇，也得为他们之后的生活立定条约约法三章。 

「我很好奇你跟泽运哥是什麽关係。」韩相爀会提出这问题也不是没有道理，郑泽运怎麽说也是Alpha，对车学沇这位Omega来说也具备吸引力，但感觉他们两认识有一段时间，彼此之间怎麽说嘛…很乾淨，跟一般Alpha还有Omega彆扭的互动不同，他们太过自然，自然到以为自己一直搞错郑泽运到性别，但感知又能清楚告诉自己不是，郑泽运就是真真实实的Alpha，虽然看不出来。 

「没什麽啊？就只是知己好友。」因为他们同岁，加上默契足够，所以彼此都认定对方事知己好友，但这却让韩相爀更迷惑了，通常这样来讲不应该是觉得对方是自己的番吗？怎麽会只停留在友达以上的关係？ 

「到底是你对他起不了兴趣还是他对你起不了兴趣？」 

「哼！我才想问你怎麽把发情的Omega搞错成Alpha。」这点真是让车学沇气到不行，久久无法原谅韩相爀，「我跟他，都不能够对彼此产生兴趣。」其实车学沇也想过让郑泽运当自己的番，郑泽运也这样想，然而他们太熟悉了彼此，熟悉到郑泽运身上有几个毛细孔车学沇都知道，所以当他们在床上坦诚相见却激起不了任何反应只能纯聊天之后，他们才知道原来慾望早已经被消磨光了。 

「那你没住所时都睡哪啊？应该不是跟Alpha一起住吧？」 

「是跟Alpha一起住啊，我们还做了很多事情。」眯起眼睛邪笑，韩相爀都能看到车学沇身后的狐狸尾巴在晃动，韩相爀这也眯起眼睛，不会吧…原来是个没节操的Omega吗！ 

「你…不会是千人斩吧？」睡过千人的那种千人斩，要是真的那韩相爀可承受不起，怕爆！ 

「呵…你真可爱。」车学沇伸手揉揉韩相爀的头髮，然而刚才看似玩笑的话又皆属真实，车学沇接过水杯喝了口水，「我是跟泽运一起住，也确实在那屋子裡做过很多事，像是洗衣煮菜打扫。」 

「感觉有诈…」辜A寡O同在一个屋簷下却没有发生任何香豔刺激的事情，打死韩相爀重新投胎三次都不这麽认为。 

「我告诉你，要是你让郑泽运过来，看着我全身脱光噜管他也没办法起立！」车学沇有些骄傲的吼道，可韩相爀还是不以为意。 

「你现在裸体噜管我也站不起来。」真当自己影响力那麽大啊？拜託，才见过三次面就要人顶着小兄弟求爱会不会太嚣张一点？而这正好死死戳进车学沇的死穴。 

眉角青筋抽蓄，车学沇虽然是Omega但个性还挺好强，不然不会跟韩相爀拌嘴这麽久，不甘示弱跨上韩相爀大腿，没有影响力？拜託！那时在剧院演出有多少Alpha想爬上自己的床求爱啊？ 

「我有没有魅力你要不亲身体验一下？」紧抓韩相爀的领口，车学沇可以说是咬着后牙说出这句话，凑近韩相爀的肩膀啃咬，韩相爀馀光瞄间车学沇后颈上的牙印子，伴随栀子花香冲击大脑，腹部瞬间一紧，作为男人的他当然知道这怎麽回事，这是对车学沇动情的证据，但韩相爀身为Alpha不可能示弱，所以他逞强，不让神情出卖自己一分一毫，但他也深知这没办法阻挡多久。 

「好了好了！你才别乱来，不是怀孕吗！」看他生龙活虎、到处乱蹦乱跳的模样，跟记忆裡那些孕夫大不相同，韩相爀总有一种被诈欺的感觉，该不会！车学沇那张妊辰报告其实是假的！ 

「喔…对…」经过韩相爀这样一提醒车学沇的动作马上变得绑手绑脚，浑身都彆扭的不自在感，像颗卸了气的皮球坐上沙发，「还真是一点实感也没有。」低头看着小腹，车学沇又叹了一口气，因为还只有两个月所以身形并不明显，体重也没有增加，孕期有的不适感据说是三个月左右才会明显一些，所以对现阶段的车学沇来说，他还是不敢相信自己已经怀有身孕。 

「都是你！没事搞什麽内射！不会射在外面啊！」又一次抓起韩相爀的衣领，这几天下来大概是韩相爀一生当中最常被抓领子的时候，但是他不敢还手，「我告诉你，我的人生才刚要开始，连豔遇都没有就变成人夫！你对得起那些排队追我的追求者吗？」越说越激动，车学沇的音量也慢慢提高，每说一个字韩相爀就缩一分肩膀，到最后…又成了车学沇跨坐在韩相爀腿上的暧昧姿势。 

「你才是！爽到直接发情期还敢说！这是不是表示我技术太好…」韩相爀拄着下巴有些愉悦，技术好让Omega哭天抢地可是身为Alpha的骄傲，也得因为这点绝活让彼此的性福加分，可车学沇不买帐。 

「你好意思说啊…」反手就是一掌打在韩相爀胸膛，说实在韩相爀技术还真不错，至少那天车学沇是爽得七晕八素，但是他绝对不会承认回去有想念一下韩相爀在体内抽插的感觉，绝对没有！ 

韩相爀摸摸发疼的胸，这掌挺疼的，看不出来眼前身材薄弱的车学沇还藏有这样大的力气，「这是天性，你都发情了，我当然也本能的内射了。」耸耸肩，这一切全是不可抗力，「要是你那天保持平常心，那…我可能还会射在外面。」说的及其无辜。 

「我去…狗屁平常心，第一次哪来的平常心。」车学沇人生第一次上床就给了韩相爀，第一次接吻也是给了韩相爀，明明不知道自己有多自爱，平常摸不到够不着的地方被狠狠贯穿，那是既陌生又害怕的，但还是免不了身体诚实的反应。 

「第一次…」又是一个心脏爆击，韩相爀觉得自己也许真是罪恶之人，搞大别人的肚，恣意标记对方，而且对方竟然还是第一次！ 

「我…那、那个…你…我…抱歉……」一句道歉也还不了什麽给车学沇，低着头垂着肩，韩相爀愿意原地爆炸。 

「说抱歉不如好好养我才实在。」眯起眼睛，车学沇一个倾身倒在沙发上，他对韩相爀伸出手，「孩子的爸，我要喝香蕉牛奶，急需。」车学沇这样子简直像个老大爷，而韩相爀是他僕人似的。 

「没有，我不吃那种甜腻腻的东西，那是小孩子吃的。」韩相爀一直就不是小孩子口味，家裡放的小点心也都是咸的，香蕉牛奶这种小孩子吃的东西，韩相爀一律不碰。 

「就是小孩子吃的！」车学沇一个机灵起身，那速度快到韩相爀都感觉危险，看来要时常提醒这人还有身孕，这样被他折腾都快替自己的骨肉感到可怜，哪来这样粗鲁的爹。 

「就是小孩子要吃的，你小孩想喝了。」揉揉肚皮，车学沇笑的一脸奸诈，韩相爀听完这番话简直晴天霹雳，好啊！竟然用这招！但还真管用！ 

无法反驳车学沇的要求，韩相爀点点头说了等出去会顺道买香蕉牛奶回来，开心上天的车学沇又一次大动作搂着韩相爀肩膀，「哇！太感谢你啦！」噘起唇在韩相爀颈上一吻，韩相爀敢用郑泽运发誓，这吻还挺香的，伴随着栀子花的味道。 

虽然这吻是挺深得人心，但该训话的还是得训，韩相爀板起面孔，车学沇也跟着定格，两人大眼瞪小眼，最后是韩相爀先有了动作。 

「你小心点！两个月应该还是不稳定期吧！」搂住车学沇的腰，一方面是防止他大动作胡闹，另一方面是为了确保孩子安全，「你到底有没有身为孕夫的自觉啊！」 

车学沇被环抱之后不禁瞪大眼睛，周围满满的橘香味，跟那天一样，使自己沉醉其中，「你先放开我好吗。」语气中透着紧张，车学沇其实挺害怕发生跟那天一样的状况，但他忘记现在韩相爀是清醒的，还不置于做出甚麽出轨的事情。 

韩相爀鬆开手，其实也不是故意冒犯，「那你稍微注意一点嘛！」自己可是绅士，这种随意碰触他人身体的事情他可不会随便乱来。 

「我知道啦...」拨拨头髮，两人独处时最怕空气突然尴尬，安静不发一语，谁能想像一分钟之前这两人还在斗嘴呢？ 

然而这份沉默并没有维持太久，安静的空中让解开密码锁的声音格外明显，韩相爀垮下脸从沙发站起身，他窝在玄关旁的牆壁，对着车学沇比了个噤声手势让他好好待着，发觉有好玩事情的车学沇当然听话如家猫，坐在沙发忍住笑意。 

「学沇…？怎麽只剩你啊？」郑泽运就是典型的做坏事又怕别人知的类型，他弯着腰捏手捏脚往屋裡走，说的话也只剩下气音，就怕屋子主人听到他这个不请自来的外人，「我很担心你啊！怎麽突然不吵架了？」蹲在车学沇身边，郑泽运一直让身体保持警戒，但是却忘记来自背后的偷袭。 

「泽运哥，好巧啊？竟然会在我家遇到你。」韩相爀双手抱胸不怀好意，眼底是蒙上一层黑暗的激光，「擅闯民宅？哥你应该知道代价是怎样吧？」说着还拿出手机准备拨打电话，想当然我们怕死兼弟控的郑泽运是眼噙泪水...跑去跟车学沇哭诉。 

「学沇你看！我就是这样被欺负的！」 

车学沇翻过白眼，他确实是从郑泽运那听过不少关于他被下属兼弟弟霸凌的实情，但他没想过那就是韩相爀，但郑泽运的一举一动都是自己做死，要辩解车学沇当然是不帮，帮忙也得看看公平跟对错，所以车学沇就只是斜着眼推开死命往自己腿上爬的巨大仓鼠君。 

「泽运…不是我不帮你，而是我找不到理由帮你。」揉揉那颗柔顺的头髮，敷衍糖塞而过郑泽运，但郑泽运可是不到目的不罢手的人，他露出一排大白牙跟车学沇撒娇，Alpha向Omega撒娇看过没！也难怪韩相爀会质疑郑泽运生错性别。 

「不…因为裡面很安静，我怕你被爀儿欺负。」字字句句说的铿锵有力，那正色的面孔说明了郑泽运此刻有多认真。 

「我才不会被他欺负。」也想太多了吧？而且欺负…应该是很吵闹而不是很安静吧？就各种方面来说的话，「我们只是用理性聊天，而且…我可是他的番。」摊手说明了自己是如何安全，明明更隐私的事情都做过了，吵架？好像也显得理所当然。 

「泽运哥，你闯民宅，还偷听啊？」韩相爀在郑泽运身边蹲下身子，比起郑泽运更大的块头还挺有压迫感的，被按上两项罪名的人拚命摇头，举起双手投降。 

「没有！这一切纯属意外。」自己怎麽敢招惹韩大爷呢？想想都觉得害怕。 

「那你进来做什麽？」 

两双眼睛都盯着自己看，郑泽运就是腼腆的笑笑，他慢慢把自己滑向桌边，抱着桌上被车学沇嫌弃已经啃掉一角的蛋糕，「……我来拿蛋糕的。」 

欧…看看那眼睛，何其无辜，但韩相爀不买帐。 

「拿蛋糕就拿蛋糕那麽多废话！按电铃就好，我真后悔把密码告诉你。」韩相爀简直想一手掌拍下郑泽运的脑袋，然而看在他是哥哥的面子上作罢，最后只是口头说说逐客令，「拿了就去上班吧！一堆申诉案件堆积如山啊！」 

「我不上班。」好像什麽闹彆扭不去上课的小孩子，「我请了特休！」为了最好的知己、最棒的兄弟，郑泽运当然是请过假庆祝一番，也算庆祝自己重回的自由，过去那一个月的艰苦辛劳都是值得的。 

「你小子…」车学沇拧起郑泽运的耳朵，脸上虽是笑脸盈盈，但郑泽运敢用只吃了一口的蛋糕发誓，现在的车学沇切开肯定是黑的，「那天怎不见你请假？嗯？让一个孕夫搬着行李、站门口等你好意思吗？」 

「一切都是误会！学沇啊！你也知道律师挺忙的…」 

「啊…那不然我搬回泽运的房子住好了？那裡还挺舒服的…」作势捶捶肩膀，第一个跳出来反对的当然是郑泽运，怎麽都不行让车学沇回去！那不是人在过的生活啊！ 

「啊！突然想到有一个急件进来，得进事务所了，那、那就祝你们新婚愉快！拜拜！」一熘烟的逃跑，正如人所说，我匆匆离去不带走一片云彩，啊…不对，郑泽运外带了一个蛋糕。 

听到关上门的声音，韩相爀又一次感慨丢脸永远都是旁人的份的意思，身为旁人之一的车学沇也挺无奈。 

「所以…泽运哥的房间比我好？」韩相爀其实不介意车学沇搬回去，反正自己又没损失。 

「没，你的比较好。」车学沇握住韩相爀手掌陈肯的说到，这让韩相爀不免俗有了一种优越感，Omega夸了自己比其他Alpha还棒，这可是顶尖的赞美，「郑泽运房间都是箱子，不然居住空间还挺高级的，可惜了……」原来是赢在满屋子箱子上…… 

瞬间被泼了冷水的韩相爀握紧了车学沇到手，他用细长的眼眸盯着车学沇看，「你这样我会嫉妒的。」要是车学沇在夸两次…不！三次自己房间比郑泽运差，那肯定义不容辞的更换房间，Alpha之间的比较心理就是这样，见不得其他A好。 

「嫉、嫉妒啥啊？幼稚鬼…」站起身转过身体，背对韩相爀的脸泛起一丝红晕，伸手搧搧过熟的脸，为了隐藏实情车学沇还装模作样的抖抖衣领，「好热啊…怎麽突然这麽热呢？」 

看不见车学沇表情的韩相爀就当喊热的他是傻了，拜託！窗外冷的要命！可能再晚一些就下雪也不一定。 

「热？不舒服就先坐着休息吧！」把车学沇死死按在椅子上，还拿了踮脚椅让这位大祖宗可以坐得舒服，「还想要什麽我帮你拿吧！房间的衣服…我帮你整理好了。」任命的要照顾这位孕夫，说实在让他提重物、跑楼梯也怪心疼的，况且都修了假不拿来做事也挺可惜，看能不能顺便扫扫家裡。 

「真的…可以吗？」 

「没什麽不可以。」虽然表现的大落落果然还是有一些不便感吧！对于韩相爀，车学沇依旧保持了一点客气在，明明就是今天开始同居的身分，稍微放开一点也不所谓，「当自己家，有什麽事情就使唤我，你好好休息。」说着还测量了自己和车学沇的额头温度，没什麽异常，所以刚才的红润也不是生病的徵诏。 

「那…给我开个电视，桌上也备好香蕉牛奶，还有呢…啊！我要叫这家炸鸡，要是来了你帮我拿吧！」 

狗屁个客气，车学沇瘫倒在沙发上成了标标准准的废人，但韩相爀能说不吗！能吗！都是自己提的，事后再反悔着说，喔！不，其实我不想帮你做那么多事情，诶…这样太丢人了。 

「我…我知道了，你好好休息吧！」揉揉眉角，依照车学沇的要求处理好他需要的东西，之后到他房裡把衣服全整理好，从二楼看着一楼，车学沇依旧是瘫倒在那，一边吃着炸鸡一边对电视剧情笑着，韩相爀将下巴枕在栏杆上，其实这样好像也不错？


End file.
